


Cold

by Vierraen



Category: Love Death & Robots (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Canon, shape-shifters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vierraen/pseuds/Vierraen
Summary: A short drabble on Decker after Sobieski dies





	Cold

It had always been _DeckerandSobieski_ for as far back as he deemed to remember, the circumstances of their meeting weren't the greatest but Decker wouldn’t change anything about his life for the world. They’d met in their early teens and had been inseparable ever since, and Decker could say that undoubtedly Sobieski had saved his life - that if they had not met when they did that he would not be alive today.

 

He owed a lot to Sobieski, he had followed him through everything that life had thrown at them - followed him straight into a fucking war they had no reason to be a part of. America didn’t want them, _despised_ them even, and here he was with John taking bullets;  _bleeding_ for men that spat when they walked by.

 

He’d been happy at least, he always was when he was with Sobieski. 

Now he thought that being dead would be a bit better than being alone.

 

Decker had one last thing to do and then he would leave his life up to the gods, depending on if he survived or not; Sobieski was always the better fighter.

He knew that even if he ended up dying, bleeding out somewhere alone and cold; he would be covered in the blood of those that caused this because he was going to tear out their fucking _throats._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's super short! I haven't written anything in literally years so let me know if it was shit or not lol  
> Definitely gonna add some more short pieces about these two because I loved that episode so much


End file.
